


Rooftops and Romance

by waitingforweekes



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Related, Dofty, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, dom being a lil sassy at the beginning, when I say fluffy I mean EXTREMELY fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforweekes/pseuds/waitingforweekes
Summary: Very fluffy little Valentine's fic between Dom and Lofty





	Rooftops and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whythefujamievenonthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/gifts).



> A gift to the lovely Tasha (@whythefujamievenonthis) as part of the Holby City Secret Valentine!!  
> I hope you like it :)

Valentine's day was a cliche event for Dominic Copeland. In his eyes, it was just another long hauled Wednesday in Holby City hospital. It wasn't like he didn't celebrate it - he was pretty partial for any excuse to have a couple of glasses of wine and watch the Bridget Jones trilogy for what must have been the eleventh time, it was just tedious to watch all of the other couples post their cheesy confessions of love and pictures of their engagement meals on Facebook whilst he was alone. It wasn't even the fact that he was alone that was the problem - it was the fact that he had the option of NOT being alone and well, he blew that one. His entire life seemed to be one big montage of him screwing every thing up. This mood was especially heightened by his current situation of watching the man he was utterly infatuated with recieve an obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers from someone that wasn't Dom whilst he was busy checking up on one of the more annoying types of patient who had complained that she hasn't been propped up on her pillows properly. He watched as Lofty Chiltern's adorably angelic face lit up at the sight of the admittedly rather nice flowers with a red sealed envelope sat among them. Dom tried not to let himself get jealous. Not of the fact that Lofty had received flowers but rather the fact that it wasn't him who had gave him the flowers. The thought of someone else wanting Lofty in the same way that he did was not something that that dom wanted to dwell on but that became harder when he walked into the staff room to see a heart shaped box of chocolates perched on top of Lofty's locker.  
Chocolates? On Valentine's day? Ground breaking. Dom wasn't really sure why he was being so sassy about the whole thing, he was a sucker for chocolate but didn't Lofty deserve something a little more thoughtful if this mystery person was planning on romancing him? Dom slammed his own locker shut perhaps a little harder than he intended to causing the man stood next to the metal door to flinch. Lofty. Dom hadn't even noticed that he was in the room whilst he was busy in his spiteful thought process.  
"So, Valentine's day, you doing anything tonight?" Lofty asked cheerfully. Of course he was being cheerful, someone was treating him.  
"Erm, yeah actually, I have dates with Mark Darcy and Daniel Cleaver."  
Lofty's expression was blank although Dom thought he could detect a glint of jealousy in the other man's eye.  
"Oh my god, please tell me you know who they are?"  
Lofty's expression remained blank.  
"From Bridget Jones? You have to have seen Bridget Jones before, Lofty. It should be illegal to have not seen it."  
Lofty laughed at Dom's rather dramatic tone.  
"I've never really got around to it. Anyway, I thought you'd be on one of your Tinder dates tonight?"  
"No, I deleted Tinder. Too many creeps on there for my liking."  
Dom didn't really have the heart to tell Lofty that he deleted it because he couldn't go on any of those dates without wishing it was Lofty sat across the table from him.  
"Anyway, what are you up to tonight?" Dom asked, secretly hoping Lofty was going to say that he had no plans. Whilst he wanted the man to be happy, he had kind of planned for Lofty to live happily with him.  
"Ah yeah, I have a bit of a date assuming everything goes to plan."  
Lofty smiled and Dom faked one but inside he thought he could literally feel his heart breaking. Okay, so probably a little dramatic but that was Dom's personality through and through.  
Dom shifted his focus onto work, making sure he had time to go and see Ollie and get himself a cup of coffee. It was later on his shift, when things were a little quieter that he heard his phone vibrating on the desk.  
'Meet me on the rooftop in 10 minutes?? Essie will cover for you x' the text was from a number he didn't recognise but it obviously was someone who knew him at the hospital which made him pretty curious.  
It was when he reached the rooftop that he realised. Dozens of tea light candles were lit and placed precariously along the floor forming a pathway to a red picnic blanket with two folded grey hoodies perched on top. In the middle of the blanket was a bottle of prosecco, two glasses and a bunch of flowers that - wait, weren't they the ones that Lofty received? Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, two hands were placed clumsily over Dom's eyes.  
"Guess whooooo?" The person said in a sing song voice. A voice Dom could recognise anywhere.  
"Hmmmm, is it Henrik Hanssen by any chance?" Dom asked, playing the man at his own game.  
"Erm no, but if that's your first guess then I'm guessing that you wanted it to be him, in which case, I'm pretty offended."  
Dom spun around and opened his eyes to see Lofty stood with a cheeky grin. He had dressed up with a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow even though it was only 2°C outside and a pair of black tapered trousers which oddly made him look taller. His curls were sat wildly on top of his head, windswept from the time spent out setting this up and in all honesty, Dom wouldn't have wanted that mane of hair to look any other way. He looked breath-taking and somehow even better than he'd looked at Ollie and Zosia's wedding (something Dom didn't think was possible).  
"Dominic Copeland, would you be my Valentine?" Lofty asked hopefully, his large eyes beaming.  
"Lofty Chiltern, I thought you'd never ask." Dom pressed a gentle kiss to Lofty's cheek and linked arms as they walked down the candle lit walkway to the blanket as though this was their wedding day and all of their loving friends and family were sat either side.  
"I didn't... I thought you had plans tonight?" Dom asked, not really sure what to say. Nobody had ever gone to this much effort for him before.  
"I did have plans. With you, silly." Lofty joked, pulling the box of chocolates from underneath the blanket.  
Dom smiled, picking one from the box before reaching for the bottle of prosecco. In the corner of the rooftop he noticed Lofty's phone on top of what appeared to be a portable speaker. This man had really put a lot of thought into this and Dom really didn't think it was possible to fall any harder for him than he already had done.  
"I almost picked up a bottle of shiraz but then I thought that would make this a little too similar to Bernie and Serena."  
Dom laughed at the memory and shuffled a little closer to Lofty. The candlelight illuminated him beautifully and Dom couldn't help but think that this was the type of moment that should be captured on a Polaroid picture.  
The bottle of prosecco disappeared rapidly and both men were admittedly slightly tipsy as Lofty picked up his phone and started playing an Ed Sheeran song through the speaker. Another cliche that Dom would probably cringe at if it wasn't Lofty that he was doing this with. Lofty reached for Dom's hand, pulling up so he was standing. Then, Lofty placed his hands on Dom's lower back whilst Dom placed his on Lofty's shoulders. The pair attempted to dance to the slow song playing but alcohol only seemed to have enhanced Lofty's endearing clumsiness as they ended up trampling on each other's toes.  
"Lofty, when I saw the flowers arrive earlier, I thought I'd lost you." Dom confessed in a whisper.  
"I wanted them to arrive more discretely but the sodding man just had to bring them right in front of everyone."  
Dom just smiled and stepped towards Lofty, figuring he could blame it on the chill of the breeze. The sweet smell of Lofty's aftershave filled Dom's nose and honestly, he would not complain if his pillows resembled that smell in the morning.  
The pair continued to clumsily dance, laughing at each minor mishap when suddenly, Dom could feel light rain landing on them.  
"Well this wasn't the plan." Lofty whined, running to pick everything up before the rain damaged any of it. He managed to get it all inside at the top of the stairs before Dom was pulling him back outside. Lofty was confused, wondering why Dom would want to be out in this. He reached to pull up the hood of the hoodie he'd put on earlier when it first started to become brisk outside but Dom beat him to it before mirroring his own actions and pulling his own hood up. Dom jumped in before Lofty could question it.  
"You know what I've always dreamed of, Lofty?"  
Lofty just shook his head, shivering as the rain hit his face.  
"Kissing someone in the rain."  
Lofty didn't really comprehend what he was saying before he said it.  
"Kiss me then, Dr. Copeland."  
"Gladly." Dom responded, grabbing Lofty's hands and pulling him in so they were chest to chest. He reached a hand to Lofty's cheek, and leant in, hesitantly brushing his lips against the other man's. He pulled away only to be dragged back in again as Lofty kissed him like he needed him more than he needed oxygen. His lips were soft and his hands were gentle on Dom's back and it was the perfect portrayal of Lofty ever. Passionate and fiery but also soft and careful and loving. As much as it pained him, eventually Dom had to pull away because, you know, he had to breathe.  
"The candles have gone out." He observed, cuddling into Lofty.  
"So they have."  
"Shall we go back to mine? I'll order pizza and introduce you to my girl, Bridget." Dom smiled, hoping that his date would say yes.  
"Of course, I might have to borrow some dry clothes though."  
"I'm sure I could cope with that."  
So the two men went down and climbed into a taxi (not before kissing in the car park a few times whilst they waited) and went to Dom's for a long anticipated pizza and the rest, as they say, was history.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my tumblr (@vixlent-things)


End file.
